


I'm On The "Don't Harm" List

by senpai_pls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Crimes & Criminals, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Forgiveness, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Haikyuu - Freeform, High School Sweetheart, Nekoma, Syndicate, Top Dog, Torture, chelsea you deserve better, criminal organization, gang leader, kind, lmao this is so trash sorry, what even are these tags omg, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpai_pls/pseuds/senpai_pls
Summary: During a bank robbery, Chelsea's surprised when the criminals seem to recognize her and retreat in fear. Only later does she learn that her high school sweetheart now runs a global crime syndicate, and has her placed first on a "No Harm" list.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	I'm On The "Don't Harm" List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea/gifts).



> this is dedicated to one of the best people i know: chelsea. i love you *teary-eyed emoji*

_This line is taking forever_ , Chelsea thought to herself as she leaned against the queue barrier. She gave a side glance at Jenifer, her older sister, with a slight frown on her face. _'It won't take long,' she said. 'Just a few minutes and then we'll be out quicker than you can say spaghetti,' she said._

It was quite the contrary, however, because Chelsea had been repeating the word "spaghetti" in her head for the past nineteen minutes, even adding "meatballs" to her inward mantra.

She had already been reluctant to leave her house when Jenifer asked her to accompany her to the bank, mainly because she had better things to do than to take a needless ten minute trip, but her older sister's incessant whining eventually annoyed her to the point of agreeing, just for the sake of some peace. It was hard to believe that Jenifer was the older sibling by several years.

Not to mention, she had an unusual sense of foreboding this cloudy Friday afternoon, and her premonitions were typically never wrong.

"What's the hold up?" Jenifer grumbled to herself with impatience. "We shouldn't have come today."

_This is what I tried_ warning _you about, but did you listen? No_ , Chelsea wanted to retort childishly, but she bit her tongue to hold herself back. She made due with a subtle roll of her eyes and sighed, lazily pulling out her phone from her pocket to find a way to kill some time. Instead of immediately unlocking her phone to play a couple mini-games, Chelsea's eyes widened in surprise with the number of notifications lighting up her phone.

_Oh, right. I forgot I enabled 'Do Not Disturb' Mode._ The "volleygays" group chat had been texting non stop, and Chelsea was surprised that people still texted in it as frequently as the day it was created. It's been nearly four years since she was added, and that was when Chelsea was already a high school graduate.

Well, _barely_.

_Kinda makes me feel a little old_ , she smiled with nostalgia.

She tapped on one of the notifications to respond to Dari, when sudden loud bangs and the sound of glass shattering from the entrance startled her, her soul nearly leaving her body in that very moment. In a panic, many of the people inside squealed with terror and shuffled away from the noise, visually representing the state of Chelsea's mind.

She was too stunned to realize that Jenifer was clutching the sleeve of her arm until it started to feel soaked with warm liquid. When she turned her head, she saw that Jenifer was crying silently but without control, making her snap out of her paralyzation. _I haven't seen Jenifer cry since we were little kids._

"Get _down_ on the floor!" A gruff voice boomed throughout the lobby. A few more screams were heard before everyone had started to crouch low on the ground. Jenifer was able to get down through the support of Chelsea's arm, albeit shakily.

Almost immediately after, four burly men barged into the building, each one armed with a different type of gun. One of them, the _leader_ Chelsea presumed, strode straight to the counter and pointed his handgun at the closest teller, demanding that they put the money from all the tellers' drawers into the large bag he held in his fist. The sight of a weapon, a _real-life_ weapon, made Chelsea pale, and she finally realized that this wasn't some romantic novel written by a bored teenager.

This was _real_. This was real _fear_.

Her blood rushed through her veins with adrenaline as she tried thinking of a way to get herself and everyone else out of this life-threatening predicament. But while she was thinking logically, it was unfortunate that someone next to her wasn't.

A middle-aged man with small wrinkles adorning his face had indiscreetly reached for something in his pocket, most likely a phone.

_That fool...!_ Chelsea exclaimed internally with a panicked look in her eyes. She tried signaling him to stop in a way so that none of the men would notice, but of course, his fear had clouded his vision. He couldn't see her, and the consequences of his impudent actions were severe—the robber closest to their area shot him in the leg with a loud bang.

There were loud yelps echoing throughout the bank. Who they belonged to, Chelsea didn't know. It could've been her own.

" _Ahhh_!" The businessman screamed in agony. He dropped his phone on the ground and trembled, holding his leg close as if to ease the pain. The man who shot him sauntered over and crushed the cellphone under his boot with a hard stomp.

Chelsea had frozen up, the loud gunshot resonating in her ears. She was trembling in fear, unable to look away from the blood gushing out of the man's wound.

"A good example was set just now," the robber said loud enough so everyone could hear. "If you _move_ , we'll shoot. If you _talk_ , we'll shoot. If you do anything _against_ us, we'll shoot.

"So unless you want to help us with target practice, don't even _think_ about doing anything."

_I'm going to die_ , Chelsea gulped in fear. _I don't want to die_.

"Wahhh!" Jenifer suddenly wailed, snapping Chelsea out of her thoughts. She whipped her head around and attempted to calm her weeping sister before the man pointed his weapon at her, too. Glancing at him warily through the corner of her eye, Chelsea hugged Jenifer tightly, whispering words of comfort into her ear. Thankfully, he didn't do anything, and after a few minutes, Jenifer finally calmed down.

Thanks to her older sister's outburst, Chelsea had composed herself and rid of her needless, panicked thoughts of dying. She finally loosened her grip around Jenifer's shoulders and turned her gaze to the paling businessman drenched in sweat. Thinking of a way to help, since it seemed everyone else could barely even breathe, Chelsea spoke quietly to her sister once more.

"Jen," she whispered, catching her sister's attention. "I'm going to help that man over there, okay?"

Shaking her head vigorously, Jenifer reached for Chelsea's wrist and responded with, "No, no. P-please, please don't leave me."

"It's okay, it's going to be okay. Just don't move and you'll be fine, I promise," Chelsea reassured her. After a few seconds of Jenifer looking into her eyes for any signs of doubt, she breathed out slowly and nodded weakly, loosening her grip on the younger sister's sleeve.

Then, Chelsea slowly raised both of her arms in a surrendering position, and the man that had shot the businessman swiveled so quickly she was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" he exclaimed, raising his gun at her. He hesitated from shooting immediately, seeing her in that pose. _At least he still has a conscience_.

"I'm just going to help that man over there," Chelsea spoke slowly and carefully. Then, with a sorrowful expression, she continued, "I don't want anyone to die. Please."

Robber #1, the nickname Chelsea deemed for the man, paused for a few seconds and lowered his weapon, flicking his chin towards the businessman to indicate him granting permission for her to move. She then shuffled over to the man lying in a pool of his own blood, the sight making her nearly regurgitate the breakfast she made for herself this morning.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked as she was moving, just to make sure he was still conscious. He looked at her with relief clear in his eyes and nodded shakily.

Once Chelsea reached him, however, her mind blanked. _What the fuck am I supposed to do?_ She suddenly started remembering anything she's ever watched that included medical treatment, coming to the conclusion that pressure had to be applied to the wound, and something tight should be wrapped above it to stop the profuse bleeding.

Wincing from recalling what must happen, Chelsea carefully explained to the man what she was going to do.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to apply pressure to the wound, even if it's painful. While you do that, I'm going to wrap something around your leg to stop the bleeding," she said slowly, making sure the man could understand her. "It's going to hurt, so please brace yourself and remember to breathe."

He took a deep breath and nodded, his arms shaking as he raised them to apply pressure. He gurgled out in pain as he made sure to hold his wound tightly, and Chelsea took off her belt as quickly as she could. She leaned over the man's leg and reached around his upper thigh, buckling it as tightly as possible. Taking off her sweater, she put the bunched clothing under the man's hand and placed his hand back on firmly, silently telling him to keep pressure.

Without wasting a single second, Chelsea turned around and reached for her sister's purse, pulling out a fresh water bottle. She twisted off the cap and crawled closer to the man's head, lifting it and bringing the tip of the bottle to his lips. He took several gulps gratefully.

"Thank you," he grunted, tears still falling from his eyes. Noticing that Chelsea had finished helping the man, Robber #1 steadied his gun again.

"Alright, that's _enough_. Go back to where you were," he snapped. Nodding, she raised her arms in surrender again and scooted back slowly, the blood sloshing around her.

_Geez, what an asshole. Who pissed in his cereal this morning?_ she thought to herself.

Or at least, she thought she did.

" _What_ did you just say!?" Robber #1 yelled, stomping over to her. Yanking Chelsea towards him by her hair, he continued, "Say that again, you fucking _tonk_."

Chelsea clenched her teeth from the searing pain in her scalp and held back a scream, glaring at him as Jenifer cried in fear for her sister.

"I said, 'Okay,'" she gritted through her teeth. But Robber #1 wasn't taking anyone's bullshit that day, and Chelsea's obvious lie triggered his lack of self-control.

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" he screamed in her ear, making her grimace. He suddenly jabbed her temple with the muzzle of his gun, making her howl in pain while Jenifer shrieked. _Fuck, that hurt. That's definitely leaving a bruise._

"Chelsea!" she bawled, reaching out.

" _Don't_ , Jen! Stay back, I'm alright," Chelsea exclaimed in a panic, stopping her. She didn't want to bring her sister into something she caused for herself.

The leader, or the one that had ordered one of the tellers to put money in his bag, faced the scene, wondering what the commotion was about.

"Oi, Tora! What's all the–" he started, but froze immediately once he Chelsea's face. _Okay, so this asshole's code name is Tiger. Ha. No wonder he's in a mood._

"This _bitch_ –"

" _Let go of her **right** **now**_ ," the leader commanded threateningly. The glare he sent Tora was enough to make _Chelsea_ shudder, and it wasn't even directed towards her.

"B-but _Vice_ -san!" Tora gulped. "She was trying to–"

The leader, or _Vice_ as Tora called him, treaded over quickly and bunched his collar, successfully cutting him off.

"Do you know who that _is_!?" he asked aggressively. "Take a _good_ look at her face, you _idiot_!"

Tora furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at Chelsea with a sneer, tugging her head closer to him. She yelped in pain, a couple tears finally streaming from her glaring eyes. After a couple seconds, he immediately let go as a look of recognition glossed over his dilated eyes.

"S- _sorry_!" He exclaimed in fear, trembling as he apologized to her with a deep bow.

Vice rushed back over to the counter and hurriedly gathered the bag, ignoring the wads of money that slipped out. Then, signaling to the other two men, he yelled, "Code _Black_!"

The two buff men spun around quickly, their eyes flicking around in a panic and widening once they spotted Chelsea. They immediately sprinted out of the building and into the van parked at the front on standby. As the last of the four finally exited, Chelsea let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and the strength in her legs left, causing her to plop down on the ground. One of the workers immediately dialed the police as another simultaneously called an ambulance for the businessman. Everyone cried out in relief.

Jenifer rushed over and nearly squeezed the life out of Chelsea, Chelsea grunting out a quiet "oof". Hugging her back, Chelsea let out a shaky breath and nuzzled her face into her shoulder.

"Thank god," Jenifer cried. "Thank god you're okay."

Chelsea nodded silently and readjusted her head to be more comfortable. Feeling her sister shake from crying, she felt a familiar sting in her eyes as tears fell one by one, eventually progressing to her full on sobbing along with Jenifer. The fear that she had put aside earlier finally caught up to her, and she was relieved to let it out.

The two sisters remained in that position, leaning on each others' shoulders, even _after_ they heard the wailing of several sirens, only getting up to leave when paramedics helped to escort them out. After the medics made sure that the two of them were alright and without critical injuries, they had finally calmed down and a couple policemen promptly asked them questions about the incident.

"I'm very sorry to ask this of you, even though you just experienced something terrifying, but were you able to identify..." But she wasn't paying attention to anything that the officers had to say. Her mind was somewhere else, too busy thinking back to when Vice had demanded that Tora let her go.

_Just what the hell was that supposed to mean?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this was actually written differently at first, and i had posted it on my tumblr account, but i edited it and posted here so yeee it should be a bit more descriptive :)))))))))


End file.
